


A Thousand Years

by hazzboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzboobear/pseuds/hazzboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles remembers every Tuesday how he lost the one he loved the most. But sometimes, when you lose something... it tends to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing I wrote at 1am because I couldn't sleep and I listened to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri on replay while writing this.... idk man

It was raining, it rains every Tuesday.

Harry sighed as he stared at the window, water was flowing down the street. It was one of those days he could grab a coffee and stare at it for hours until it was cold because Harry didn't like coffee actually, he liked to go down to the coffee shop and radiate hate to all the costumers because they are happy... it's like they are stealing his happiness, but anyway Harry isn't happy since a while now. 

The curly guy held his coat, locked his front door and walked through the rain, it was really cold but Harry isn't feeling anything except pain because on a Tuesday like this one, he lost the person he loved the most. As he opened the door of the coffee shop, he glared at every costumer, "Goodnight Harry... um I'll get your black coffee and a cookie right now" Emily a really nice girl behind the counter said to Harry as he only stared at the menu. Everyone knew how Harry Styles behaved on Tuesdays and the routine planned was to get him a hot black coffee and a chocolate chip cookie. 

Harry sat in his regular booth, he stared at the coffee. He could hear every conversation but there was one in particular that caught his attention, "I'm going to the bathroom Eleanor, please order me a black coffee with a cookie. Chocolate chips babe" a guy said to his girlfriend while giving her a kiss. Harry stared at the counter with wide eyes as he saw the impossible. 

It was him, the love he lost almost five years now. 

Harry wanted to cry, disappear and run away but he had to know why he was there. Why? Harry stood up immediately and walked towards the bathroom. There he was staring at the mirror, wearing a nice jacket and some tight jeans. "H-hi Louis" He spat out as Louis froze instantly. He knew who it was, of course he knew. 

Louis turned around slowly, so much sadness and resentment. "Umm.. Hi Harry" He said awkwardly as the curly guy moved closer and gave him a hug, "I've missed you mate... you've changed" Harry said as Louis sighed. 

"Yeah I miss you too but I need to go. I'll be seeing you soon dude" He said and left the bathroom, leaving Harry blank. 

Harry stormed out of the bathroom and saw Louis standing with that girl. He felt sick and sad, maybe it was time for him to go home.                                                    -

Harry opened the door of his flat and fell down. He saw Louis for the first time in five years, five awful years reminiscing everything that happened that Tuesday night.  -

_"When will it be the day we can be together in front of everyone?" Harry said while his forehead brushed against Louis', they were leaning against a tree holding hands waiting for the last period to end. "Soon baby, soon" Louis said as Harry gave him a gentle kiss "I love you Lou" Harry said touching Louis' hair. "I love you more baby" He said as the bell rang and it was time for them to leave._

_"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Lou said as Harry gave him a gentle smile and ran home. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were a senior couple, well not exactly an official couple because nobody knew. Not even their best friends or parents._

_Harry was afraid to tell his mother because she thought he was perfect; grades, looks and personality but well... he was gay._

_His mother was preparing dinner when he arrived, "wash your hands please Harry" She said as Harry left his phone at the kitchen.. big big mistake. His phone vibrated multiple times driving Anne crazy so she had no other option but to check it._

_"I'm planning on telling my mom today baby. I think she will be okay"- Louis_

_"Oh my god she loves me Harry! My mom is okay with our relationship" -Louis_

_"I really love you. Text me soon" -Louis_

_Anne almost fell down, what? "So mom what are you doing for dinner?" Harry asked as Anne was almost dying.. "Mom are you okay?" He asked trying to reach out her arm "Don't touch me! Who the hell is Louis?" She asked as Harry confusedly stared at her, and saw his phone gripped tightly on her hand._

_"Mom he.. he's my boyfriend" Harry said in a whisper as Anne was done._

_"YOUR WHAT? NO. YOU WON'T SEE HIM AGAIN HARRY I SWEAR IF YOU SEE HIM AGAIN-"_

_"Mom but I love him" He said almost slipping some tears. "Shut up Harry.. this is not love! This is WRONG"_

_She took his phone away after that.. and arranged all the plans to move away from Doncaster. They were leaving to_ _Manchester_.                    -

Harry stood up, his empty flat gave him a feeling down his stomach as he reached out for something to drink. He didn't even realized how much he was crying until he felt the pain aching inside his head. 

His phone rang which it was odd really, no one ever called him. 

"Hello?" "Hi baby are you coming on the weekend? I have a really good meal planned for us!" His mother said through the phone as he sighed, "Sure mom though I have some work pending at college. I'll text you if I can come over okay?" He felt his mother sighing "Sure baby.. I love you" and Harry ended the call.                                    -

The alarm noise filled the room as Harry groaned. He was almost done at college, he only needed to pass a few more classes and he could graduate to be an amazing architect. He took a shower, made some scrambled eggs and walked out the door. His college life was boring, still good grades and sometimes he would take a girl or two home.. only to remember Louis of course which drove them mad, so no one wanted to fuck Harry in a long time. He walked through the campus and sat down waiting for the professor to start the lesson.                                                                                                                                                                                                 -

_"No Niall! He left! He doesn't answer my calls nor texts and what is that bullshit of him leaving high school?" Louis said angrily as Niall stared at him, "I thought you hated him why on earth are you making such a big deal?" Louis was lacking of words.. "We- Niall we were dating for almost two years" Louis said in a barely audible whisper. Niall was shocked he didn't knew what to expect put certainly not this. "I'm so sorry Louis, I'm sure Harry has an explanation and maybe he would talk to you okay?"_ -

"Mr. Styles are you okay?" The professor asked as everyone stared at Harry, he didn't even knew the class had already started. "I- umm" then he realized why the professor asked, he was crying. "I'm okay thank you" He said wiping his tears and opening his notebook. 

Harry was walking through the campus to find his car and get the hell out of there. "Harry?" He turned around annoyingly to find Louis standing with a sad expression. "H-hi Louis" He said giving him a small nod and trying to walk away because he had enough of this. "Harry wait... can we talk for a while? Eleanor will be here all day so I'm free" Eleanor.. that name made Harry shiver... "Uh. sure" He said as Louis picked up some pace to stand beside him.

"You're taller than what I remember" Louis said as Harry smiled, "I'm twenty-three Lou what do you expect?" He said as Louis felt his stomach flutter because of the nickname. 

"I need to drop some things at my flat if you don't mind" Harry said as Louis shook his head and they both left the campus.                                                                   -

Louis sat down on the sofa as Harry walked up to the kitchen "Some tea?" He asked as Louis smiled "That would be great thanks" He said.

Harry gave him a cup and sat down beside him while Louis stared at his living room "I need to decorate I know but I don't have time so-" 

"Why Harry?" Louis said placing his cup down "Why what?" He asked as Louis face fell "Why did you left me without explanations? without phone calls or texts?" He asked as Harry stared at his feet "I couldn't" He said as Louis was boiling with anger "Oh you couldn't?! Harry I gave everything I had for you! I told my mom about you and I-" 

"My mom found out about us, she left Doncaster with my phone and stuff.. I couldn't go back Louis! I had to go to college and let you live! Let you be happy with someone and I think you found that person. "Oh don't you dare! Leave Eleanor out of this" Louis said with a glare, "Then why are you here? Leave and go with her! I left and I lived the most miserable five years of my life! I think I can do thirty more!" Harry said almost crying as Louis stopped. 

He cupped Harry's face and kissed him gently, but needy at the same time. "Louis-" Harry moaned as Louis stood up carrying him to the room. "I've loved you for a thousand years Harry.. and I'm really sure I can love you for a thousand more" Louis said panting and he straddled Harry on top of the bed. 

He kissed Harry in a more passionate way as he grinded his hard crotch against his. "I love you Louis" Harry said taking his shirt off, letting Louis kiss and suck everything he wanted. Louis reached his boxers and pulled them down immediately. He stroked Harry's dick in his hand while kissing him roughly, Harry could only arch back against the bed because all he needed was Louis.

Louis sucked gently, twirling his tongue all over Harry's dick. Harry moaned "Lou I'm gonna-" But Louis stopped and Harry whined at the lack of contact. "Suck" Louis commanded as Harry did obediently, Louis could only groan in response as he entered two fingers inside Harry hitting his soft spot with every thrust. "I'm ready" Harry said as Louis kissed him passionately while entering him, creating a pace. Harry was a uncontrollable mess; moaning and arching his back until he came hot on Louis chest. Louis followed coming all inside Harry. 

They both kissed tiredly, until they fell to the first peaceful sleep.                                                                                                                                                             -

" _I really love chocolate chip cookies with coffee Haz" Louis said as Harry smiled, one day Harry was going to bake for him.. one day.                                             -_

Harry woke up at the sound of his alarm clock, but Louis was no longer there. Harry frowned and stared at the bed while thinking of the night before, but a note caught his attention "Went for a coffee with Eleanor.. I need to talk to her. I love you..x" 

Harry showered, and thought about him. He was happy for the first time with Louis... though he didn't know where did the events of last night left them at.                   -

"Harry what to you think we'll do when we're older?" Louis said while cuddling with Harry.

"I was thinking about a huge garden for our kids.. maybe a pool" Harry said smiling as Louis hit his chest. "I'm serious you twat" Louis said pouting as Harry gave him a kiss... "I'm oblivious of the future baby but I'll love you today, and tomorrow and the day after that" Harry said as Louis giggled while kissing him back. 

 

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._

 


End file.
